


Misetekure

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie dijo que después de una buena sesión de sexo, no había energía para una más. Y el factor de la soledad, lo hace mucho más tentador.</p><p><b><span class="u">Precuela</span>:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3984430">Routine</a> (IkuRyoPi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misetekure

**Author's Note:**

> El set de filmación mencionado es el usado para el PV de A.B.C.-Z "5 Stars", y la parte exacta es la de la imagen de abajo.  
> 

Bostezó. Tras mirar a su alrededor vio el bolso del coreógrafo. Suspiró, agradeciéndose internamente por haber tenido la idea de vestirse. Sonrió al ver los cuerpos de Toma y Tomohisa que siendo apresados por los brazos de Morfeo, descansaban profundamente. Se levantó, sintiendo la molestia del sexo que había recibido de buen grado hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo, quejándose por ello.

Salió al pasillo sin una dirección en particular. De algo estaba seguro, quería fumar.

\- Ryo-chan.

Su tierna voz lo hizo sonreír, fingiendo ignorancia.

\- ¿Mhh? ¿Quién me llama? ¿Quién es? - Tras una rápida carrera hacia llegar a él, besó su cuello, haciéndolo sonreír. Ryo se giró y acarició la cintura del muchacho, sobre la remera que llevaba -. Hola, Tegoshi – Frunció sus labios.

\- ¡No voy a besarte! – Exclamó el muchacho, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

\- Bueno, bueno – Besó su frente sonoramente, sin soltarlo -. ¿Feliz?

\- Sí – Dijo, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, haciendo hacia atrás el morral que llevaba encima. Sus ojos miraron los de Ryo, estaba feliz por haberlo encontrado, ya que luego de su partida de NEWS, no había podido encontrarse con él para charlar. El morocho, acarició sus cabellos, acomodándolos un poco sobre su frente -. ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, nada – Dijo, soltándolo y agarrándolo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos a los suyos -. ¿Me acompañas a fumar?

\- Ahh… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar ese vicio? – Susurró, dejándose conducir por el morocho hasta uno de los tantos salones que usaban para filmar videos. Yuya admiró con los ojos el interior de una casa y el exterior, de lo que parecía ser una calle y se sentó sobre una especie de plataforma en forma de pentágono -. Mira, ¿no es parecido al que utilizaron para filmar el video de Shuuji to Akira? ¿Ryo-chan? - De alguna forma, sintió que Ryo no estaba presente. Sus manos dieron con el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor que descansaban dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó un cigarrillo el cual encendió una vez guardó el paquete en su sitio y se sentó al lado de Yuya. El rubio lo miró, sin comprender el porqué de su _ausencia_ , atinando a apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro, con los ojos cerrados, posando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, dejando a un lado su morral -. Te extrañé, Ryo-chan.

La mano vacía de Ryo, se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos de Yuya, soltando el agarre que mantenía sobre el cigarrillo para aspirar su aroma.

\- Tegoshi – Murmuró, sintiendo cómo el rubio se sonreía. Su mano lentamente bajó acariciando el brazo desnudo del menor, aferrándose a su cintura, colándose por debajo de su remera para hacerle cosquillas, ocasionando que saltara en su lugar alejándose apenas de él.

\- Me haces cosquillas – Se quejó, agarrándose la cintura.

Ryo se levantó y lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo. Lentamente el mayor acostó el cuerpo del rubio sobre aquel pentágono, sentándose encima suyo, generando que Yuya tragara en seco.

\- Ese es el chiste – Murmuró, levantándole la remera para hacerle cosquillas. Sus orbes oscuras veían cómo el cuerpo del menor se retorcía entre risas. Pero su mente maquinaba algo completamente distinto. Las yemas de sus dedos lentamente subieron por sobre el cuerpo del rubio, llegando a sus tetillas, rodeándolas apenas para generarle un cosquilleo.

\- R… Ryo-chan – Sus manos rodearon su cintura y fue ahora su boca la que succionaba aquella parte, haciéndolo gemir suavemente, mientras las manos de Yuya buscaban que lo soltara, estirando su ropa hacia atrás -. Ah… Ahhhh…

Ágilmente, Ryo tomó a Yuya por las muñecas y las posó sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolas para que no se zafara. La expresión de Yuya mostraba miedo. Nunca antes había visto tan de cerca aquella penetrante mirada en el rostro de Ryo, todo aquello le daba miedo.

\- Tegoshi – Murmuró, estirando una de sus tetillas con los dientes, mientras su mano libre frotaba con insistencia la hombría vestida de Yuya, buscando su pronta erección.

\- Ryo-chan… Suéltame – Buscaba zafarse, pero el tener su cuerpo apresado por el morocho, le impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento.

\- ¿Qué te suelte? – Le susurró al oído -. ¿Quieres que te deje en tu estado? Já… Olvídalo, ahora… Me perteneces – Jadeó, besando sus labios con ganas. Al presionar su hombría, Ryo lo obligó a abrir su boca introduciendo su lengua dentro para poder encontrarse con la suya y rodearla como si fuera una serpiente. Sus hábiles manos despojaron a Yuya de su remera volviendo a agarrar ambas muñecas suyas, sin permitirle escapar, sin dejar de besarlo, separándose tan sólo para recobrar un poco el aliento y volver a dejarlo sin aire. Una de sus manos acariciaba sus piernas flexionadas, mientras que, ahora, era su propia hombría la que acariciaba la de Yuya, volviéndolo loco -. ¿Crees que no sé hace cuánto no tienes sexo con Toma?

\- Eh… ¿Eh…?

\- Lo veo todos los días, y sé perfectamente que no puedes vivir masturbándote hasta que tu novio esté libre para atenderte. Tegoshi, déjame hacértelo – Le suplicó, mirándolo a los ojos -. Lo necesitas – Mordió con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja, ocasionando que su cuerpo se tense y de sus labios escapara un sonoro gemido.

Yuya miró a los ojos de Ryo, podía ver perfectamente los deseosos de sexo que estos se encontraban. Hasta era posible que lo excitara aquella mirada. Varias veces lo había visto en ese estado llegando a altas horas de la noche tras finalizar los encuentros salvajes con damas que pagaban para darle un poco de placer, aún cuando su cuerpo no estaba del todo satisfecho y en reiteradas ocasiones había sido la mano de Takahisa o de Keiichiro lo que lo salvaban de _llegar a mayores_. Aunque en ese momento estaban solos y sin nadie que estuviera ni remotamente cerca de interrumpirlos, había una importante razón para el rubio para quebrar los planes que el morocho tenía en su mente.

\- No puedo… Toma…

\- Sí… La tiene linda – Espetó.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que la tiene linda, le hice sexo oral.

\- ¿Q… Qué…?

\- La carne es débil, Tegoshi – Dijo, acariciando su brazo con la yema de los dedos para ver cómo esta se erizaba ante ese mínimo contacto, haciéndolo gemir -. ¿Lo ves? – Sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a su oído, colocándose encima suyo -. ¿Ves cómo un simple roce hace que tu cuerpo se estremezca debajo del mío? – Rozó su hombría contra la de Yuya, imitando los movimientos del acto amoroso para ver cómo su rostro se volvía rojo y de sus labios no dejaban de salir gemidos de placer -. Dime que quieres te lo haga – Gimió ronco -. Dímelo y juro que no vas a olvidarte de esto.

Su boca estaba seca, lo único que podía hacer era gemir. En su mente, no había nada más, su cuerpo sólo sentía el calor del roce de Ryo contra el suyo, de sus manos agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza, fuerza que en ningún momento tuvo afloje.

\- Mhhh… Ahhh… Ryo-chan…

\- ¿Sí? – Gimió, perdido, estirando el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

\- Lo… quiero – Susurró, apenas.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, retorciendo una de sus tetillas, haciéndolo gritar.

\- ¡¡Ahhhh!! Quiero que… me hagas el amor – Dijo, tragando en seco.

\- Al fin – Suspiró, soltando el agarre sobre las muñecas de Yuya, bajando de la plataforma para deshacerse de sus pantalones y su ropa interior -. Se ve apetitoso.

\- N… No lo ha... Ah… Ahhhh…

\- Qué fácil eres, Tegoshi – Le dijo, masturbándolo -. Calentándote sólo por unas caricias y -  Besó su glande, haciéndolo estremecer -… Unos… besos – Lo miró, sin dejar de masturbarlo con la mano, imitando dichas acciones sobre su hombría -. Eres hermoso hasta gimiendo. Las veces que te imaginé así, como estás ahora…

\- ¡Ahhh…! S… ¿Sí…? – Preguntó, curioso.

\- Sí – Por demás excitado, volvió a colocarse encima suyo, acaparando sus labios rápidamente, gimiendo entre ellos -. Ahhhh… Siempre… Tegoshi…

Ryo acarició sus cabellos, sacándolos de su sudada frente mientras su hombría buscaba con desesperación conocer su interior, haciéndolo retorcer de placer.

\- ¡Ngh! ¡¡Ahhhhh!! - Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente listo para ser penetrado, pero eso al parecer, poco le importó a su amante. Al entreabrir apenas sus ojos, lo vio jadeando de placer, tan sólo tomando energías para empezar a embestirlo con fuerza. Ryo agarró ambas piernas suyas y las entrelazó sobre su cintura. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al haber llegado a lo más profundo del interior de Yuya, viendo cómo el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía de una forma más frenética que la suya, mientras sus gemidos habían pasado a convertirse en alaridos.

\- Shhhh - Intentó callarlo Ryo, haciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante para posarse encima del de Yuya. Besó su rostro, sus labios, pero terminó por taparle la boca con la mano volviendo a su posición anterior para seguir embistiéndolo -. No... ah... puedo llegar al fondo... sino...

Desesperado, Yuya intentaba decirle algo. Después de varios movimientos de cabeza para deshacerse de la mano de Ryo, tuvo que terminar mordiéndolo para que lo hiciera, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del morocho.

\- To... came - Musitó -. Por favor.

\- No... quiero - Aclaró el aludido, sonriendo, casi agarrando con las uñas los muslos de Yuya, haciéndolo gritar -. Cállate..., sino nos van a descubrir...

\- ¿Cómo quieres... que... ahh... me calle... si... me la metes hasta el fondo...? - Preguntó el menor, sonrojado.

Ryo vislumbró el cinto de cuero que descansaba entre los pasacintos de su pantalón. Lo quitó de un tirón y levantó apenas el cuerpo de Yuya para amordazarlo con él.

\- Ahora sí... Ahh... Vas a estar callado... Y voy a hacértelo... como a mí me venga en gana - A Yuya le pareció ver una sed animal en los ojos de Ryo. Aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa sobradora, aquel cuerpo desbordante de sexo, lo excitaba incluso a él. No era demasiado difícil comprender cómo Toma había caído en las mismas redes que ahora lo estaban atrapando a él. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo sintiera plenamente la hombría hinchada de Ryo en su interior, mientras sus muñecas, que seguían siendo apresadas con fuerza por la mano del morocho, le dolían. No supo en qué momento fue, pero el sexo que estaba recibiendo se había vuelto frenético, incontrolable. Su hombría le dolía. Necesitaba masturbarse, pero tal y como el morocho le había dicho, él no iba a ocupar sus manos en darle placer a él, lo único que quería era satisfacer su propio deseo. De sus ojos empezaron a derramarse lágrimas. Al oírlo gimotear, Ryo lo miró -. ¿Tanto así... quiere que te toque...? - Gimió, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espina dorsal -. No te preocupes... ya... me corro..

Sus últimas estocadas se volvieron más salvajes, Yuya sentía que su interior se partía al medio literalmente. Ryo agarró sus muslos con fuerza, atrayéndolo lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, como queriendo fundirse en él. Se mordió el labio inferior, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado de lo más profundo de su alma, descargándose dentro de Yuya mientras su cuerpo tiritaba como una hoja de papel. Yuya lo vio jadeando, con la cabeza gacha, quizás, absolutamente feliz por haber cumplido su cometido. Sin salir de su interior, quitó su agarre sobre las muñecas del menor y el cinto que le impedía pronunciar palabra para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, hurgando en su cavidad, mientras su mano bajaba lentamente, acariciando todo su cuerpo para masturbar su desesperada hombría -. Creo que... debería dejarte la mordaza... Después de todo... vas a seguir gritando - Besó sus labios sonoramente, saliendo de su interior, iniciando un camino por todo su cuerpo con sus labios, hasta llegar a la hombría de Yuya -. Mhhh... Se ve rico - Dijo, mirando de reojo a Yuya, quien no había perdido detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos -. Veamos cómo se siente...

Ryo lamió su erección, haciéndolo gemir. Yuya pudo oír una perversa sonrisa proveniente de allí abajo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Ryo estaba dedicándose a volverlo loco, besando y lamiendo su parte más sensible mientras uno de sus dedos, sin previo aviso hurgaba nuevamente su húmedo interior. Del mismo modo en que sus embestidas llegaban hasta el fondo de su ser, haciéndolo lanzar alaridos de placer, lo hacía su boca. En ese momento, pensó que hubiera deseado haber dejado que le hiciera el amor cuando eran compañeros de grupo: era increíble. El desgraciado era increíble en el sexo oral. No supo en qué momento la intromisión se había multiplicado o hasta triplicado en volumen. No lo notó, estaba tan sediento de sexo que no lo había notado. Sus dientes mordían con fuerza el cinto de Ryo que había quedado al lado suyo. Si no lo hacía, iba a gritar, alertaría a alguien de ese modo y no sería para nada agradable encontrarse con ellos en semejante situación.

\- Ahh... Ryo-chan...

\- Mhhh... Lo sé - Dijo el aludido, dejando de succionar su virilidad para hablarle -. Te estás por correr, no nací ayer - Había hablado rápido y del mismo modo había vuelto a sus acciones. Sentía que todo con Ryo era de ese modo, rápido. Mientras los gemidos de Yuya se volvían más que incontrolables, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y su piel se erizaba, más rápidos eran los movimientos de Ryo, más salvajes y más excitantes. No quiso avisarle exactamente cuándo iba a correrse, quería cobrarse el hecho de que él se había corrido en su interior, pero en el segundo exacto en que iba a hacerlo, Ryo sacó su miembro de su boca y dejó que Yuya se descargara -. ¿Crees que ibas a poder hacerlo? - Le preguntó, forzando la entrada de un cuarto dedo en su interior -. Pobre de ti... Qué poco me conoces - Se incorporó y se acomodó encima de Yuya, agarrando su cinturón. Lo obligó a sentarse al haber puesto el mencionado objeto alrededor de su cuerpo y levantarlo así de un tirón, para tenerlo frente a él. Yuya lo miró a los ojos, sintió cómo el cinturón caía en torno suyo y las manos de Ryo acariciaban su espalda. Su mirada era la de siempre, era la de aquel Nishikido Ryo que siempre había querido -. Tonto Tegoshi...

\- Tú eres el más tonto de los dos...

\- No... Hasta tenerlos a Toma y a ti en mi cama, no pienso detenerme - Reconoció, dedicándole una de sus más sensuales sonrisas.

\- No creo que Toma deje que me toques... Al menos..., no en su presencia.

\- Una buena dosis de alcohol lo arregla todo, mi querido Tegonyan.

\- Hace mucho que no me decías así - Reconoció Yuya, abrazándolo, hundiendo su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

\- Bueno, después de todo... Eres mi gatita - Dijo Ryo, acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Lo sé. Siempre lo seré. 


End file.
